Concede
by chashkieh
Summary: 4x1 AU, for the part where Chloe recoils at the mere touch on her shoulders during their case.


**Notes:**

**So, here's another fic, sort of similar to Leaving**

* * *

It's part of their routine, discussing the details of the case in which Lucifer would make silly comments from time to time.

'Normal enough' she thinks and continues to walk alongside him on that bridge.

"Ah, that was disappointing."

"We haven't hit a dead end yet,"

"No, that's not it. When I heard his moniker is 'Pool-boy,' I pictured a much more Baywatch-esque suspect," Lucifer chuckles, and she does too, "Listen, Detective - " His hand lands on her shoulder briefly and she recoils at the mere touch.

"Sorry," Chloe blurts out nervously, and he had this inkling but decides to ask anyway, 'What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing. Everything's okay," She strings the phrases in one go in a blatant attempt to diffuse the situation, hoping that the consultant would let it go.

"Detective? May I have a moment of your time?"

"Yeah, sure." Chloe tries to compose herself, hardly keeping her reaction schooled as she can manage. She settles her gaze onto Lucifer. He had stepped back a little, his voice breaking a little as he delivers his next words.

"I want you to know, and understand; I will never hurt you or yours, no matter what. You have my word."

Chloe nods, confused.

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't think you do."

Chloe takes a good look at Lucifer's face; it depicts resignation from realizing that she's not fine with this at all if the recent gesture were any indication.

"I know that it's a lot to take in and I've been patient, waiting for you to come around. And I will wait for however long it takes. But what I can't stand is you lying to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are not _fine_. Not by a longshot. You didn't have to pretend, Detective. Just say that you can't stand being around me, the Devil, and I will get out of your hair, _nay_, your life, if that would make you feel better. Even though I don't have it in me to truly stay away, I will do it, whatever it takes to make it right again."

"No, there's no need... I —"

Lucifer's mouth forms into a thin line and closes his eyes for a second to hold back the tears. She still doesn't get it.

"I shall help you see this case through, and then I won't bother you ever again. Text me the address, and I'll be there."

Chloe doesn't know what to think. Maybe she'll have a clearer perspective on things once the case is over.

* * *

"Don't let him get away!"

The detective barks out a request - no, an order is more fitting - to which Lucifer acquiesce by going after their culprit and holding the former's vehicle in place with a very injured hand.

Chloe stares wide eye for a moment before finally pointing her gun at the marshall and telling him to alight the vehicle. There's little resistance, but Lucifer makes his way over and flicks his finger at the man's forehead that renders him unconscious.

The Devil wanted to leave right then and there but thought it prudent to say a proper goodbye without a yapping murderer.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not, really. But this will heal."

He holds up his hand briefly and then wraps his handkerchief around it to staunch the bleeding.

"Allow me to wait for the backup unis to arrive. They should be here any second,"

Lucifer wants to say a few more words, but he hears the sirens, signaling his time is up.

"Look, I—"

"Goodbye, Detective."

Chloe sighs and looks down for a second, trying to think of something, anything to stop him from leaving. Because, despite everything, she's still her partner. However, when she looks up again, he's gone.

Her panic is infinitesimal at the time, but the consultant's words sounded final — that she races towards the penthouse after handing the errant Marshall over to the unis — not a clue on what to tell Lucifer.

* * *

Of course, she doesn't find him there. However, a handwritten note on his baby grand catches her eye. There's no name on it, just numbers scribbled with such finesse. The blonde doesn't even know if it's for her or for someone else to find, although her instincts told her to push through.

Chloe goes to his safe and punches the numbers in. The red light turns green and unlocks the metal box. She doesn't know what to expect, but maybe there's something there that Lucifer wanted her to find.

A familiar velvet case rests in the middle. She opens it and sees the bullet necklace. It got lost somewhere during the Sinnerman fiasco, and she didn't have time to find it, or the guts to admit to Lucifer that she lost it.

The Detective couldn't hold back the tears as she held the priceless possession.

What has she done?

* * *

Decker makes up her mind and asks Ella a favor to track her partner's phone. The forensic analyst's reply is immediate; the phone is somewhere in the penthouse, which means that Lucifer left it here on purpose.

_C:Can you also check traffic cams for the corvette's license plate?_

_E:Sure thing. Is everything okay?_

_C:I promise to tell you the deets, but we have to find my partner first._

_E:I gotcha. Sending last known coordinates now. Good luck._

Chloe Decker drives on the outskirts of Los Angeles, following the lead that the forensic analyst provided.

She doesn't understand why she's coming after him when she's so terrified of the truth. What would she say?

* * *

Finally, she sees the corvette parked in front of a rundown inn. It's something that Lucifer would have never set foot in if he can help it, but here they are.

The Devil is surprised to see the Detective. He was sure she didn't want to have anything to do with him after their last case.

"Fancy seeing you here, Detective." He starts, gulping down the contents of his glass in one go and pouring another.

"I tried tracking your phone,"

"I left it at the penthouse. What do you want? Are you here to arrest me?"

"No, no. I wanted to apologize. I should've just told you."

"There's no need for an apology, Detective. No one ever apologizes to the Devil unless they're forced into it."

"I'm still sorry. I didn't know what to do. I'm terrified, okay?" Her voice trembles a little as she takes a seat beside him. "You've literally turned my world upside down, and I don't know how to deal. "

"I know, Detective. That's why I'm staying away." Lucifer doesn't spare her a glance and looks at his glass instead. "If that is all, please, leave me alone. You're better off without me."

"That's what I thought too, at first. Did you really think I came all this way just to come back empty-handed?"

"I'm not coming back with you, Detective. Sorry."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear: I'm terrified. But not of you. Despite all the craziness, I'd rather have you in my life than not."

This time, he graces her with an unknowing stare as if scrutinizing her every word.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted when I saw your face," She continues, not breaking eye contact with him. "It took me a while, but I figured it out. I have known you since day one. I should never have doubted that. Will you please come home and be my partner again?"

Of course, he said yes. Despite his doubts, he'd rather stay with her than stay away. Because he simply couldn't even if he tried. He's never going to tell her this, but he was about to make his way back when she found him.


End file.
